Hetalia: Truth or Dare-A Party in Italia
by catscats1223
Summary: "Germany! Could you and Prussia come over to the sleep over I'm hosting this weekend?" Feliciano wanted to hang out with his friends, so invites them to a sleep over. Prepare for humiliation, retaliation and... Romance?
1. Beginning of Chaos

**Hetalia Truth or Dare: Party in Italia**

 **The characters in this story will be:**

 **.The Axis**

 **.The Allies**

 **.Prussia**

 **.Spain**

 **.Romano**

 **.Canada**

 **I accept incest, through be warned I have never written romance before so if I include any of that in here it will most likely not be of the best quality.**

 **Warnings: This will have slash. Perhaps fluff and lime too, maybe.**

* * *

 **Beginging of Chaos.**

"Germany~! Could you and Prussia come over to the sleep over I'm hosting this weekend?" Feliciano's cheery voice rang out through the phone. Germany sighed, while he would like to he had a lot of work to catch up on and if he could not go then his brother did not have a ride.

Ï'm sorry Veneziano, but I have work to do I've been slacking these past few days and I really must get it done."Ludwing apologised to the Italian. He heard a conversation that was not his own happen in the background of Veneziano's end.

"Please Luddy~! I swear if you come over just for the night I'll try extra hard in training!" Feliciano proposed to the German, after the former chatting between who he assumed was the two halves of Italy.

Ludwing pondered for a moment. On one hand he could stay home a work on his growing pile of depression, on the other he could put it off for a night and have the Italian actually put effort into his training.

"Fine."Germany sighed into the phone. A cheer was heard on the Italian's end and Ludwing could not help but smile, the other's happiness was just that contagious.

Germany and Italy talked for a bit longer, setting an exact date and time, before they said goodbye and hung up.

"Prussia!" Ludwing called out into the house, after a minute or two the Prussian finally came into the kitchen where Germany was.

"Sup West." He said trying to act uninterested but was actually quite intrigued with what his brother could want.

"We're going to Italia's house this week end for a sleep over, others will be there. Pack your bags."

"But West, the weekend is two days away, I have plenty of time~!" Gilbert corrected his obviously mistaken brother.

"I know we have two days, that's why I'm getting you to do it now. You will take an age before you actually start to do it." Germany calmly explained to his brother, walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs, might as well get as much work done as possible before it was time to leave.  
"OI! Come back here!" Gilbert shouted, sprinting up to stairs after his retreating brother.

* * *

 **AN: And that my friends is the start. Yes it's going to be written in this style as I find writing it the other way tedious and tiring, not to mention I actually enjoy writing it this way.**

 **Any who, please review and submit some dare/truths with a PM, we'll be getting to the sleep over next chapter, also no, I will not be showing how the others ended up agreeing to come, though I might hint at it from time to time.**


	2. Let The Fun Begin

**Hetalia Truth or Dare: Party in Italia.**

 **The characters in this story will be:**

 **.The Axis**

 **.The Allies**

 **.Prussia**

 **.Spain**

 **.Romano**

 **.Canada**

 **I accept incest, through be warned I have never written romance before so if I include any of that in here it will most likely not be of the best quality.**

 **Warnings: This will have slash. Perhaps fluff and lime too, maybe.**

* * *

 **Let The Fun Begin.**

"Roma, I don't think that's a good idea..."

"For the last time brother, no."

"Would you like some yummy tasty treats?"

"Say, England what do your scones taste like?"

Knock, knock!

Veneziano looked up from his conversation with England, it appeared some one was at the door. He excused himself and went to answer the knocking, already having an idea as to who it was.

Opening the door revealed the faces of America and his brother, Canada.

"Sorry for being late Ita! Our flight was delayed you see and it already takes a long time to get here." Alfred explained.

"No, no it's fine! There's nothing you could have done! Now come inside before you catch a cold!" Italy waved them in, more than happy that his last two guests had finally arrived.

Now they could start!

After showing the two North American siblings to where they were to be staying, he bounced into the living room with the two behind him.

"Alright! Since every one is here, how about we play a game!" Veneziano happily called out to the assembled nations. He took a seat beside his brother on one of the three couches, while the Canada sat between England and France and America took the floor in front of him.

"What game do you suggest Italy?" Questioned China, who was sitting in between Japan and Russia.

"Truth or Dare of course!" Feliciano cheerfully exclaimed.

"Sounds awesome Feli!" Prussia enthusiastically agreed.

"Any objections?" Germany asked every one, no one spoke so he took that as a all clear. "Alright then, I think we should have some ground rules."

"West, don't be such a party pooper!" Gilbert complained, not one for rules.

"I agree with Germany, I think rules are in order." England spoke up in favour of Ludwing's a idea.

"Well, since this is Feli's party, why don't we let him set the rules?" France suggested, wanting the host to have some control of his own party.

"Me? Okay." Veneziano scrunched his face up slightly in thought, after a few seconds he turned to his brother. "What do you think Lovi?" He questioned his brother.

Romano blinked, a bit surprised he was asked, then he thought for a bit.

"I think that the only rule we really should have is that we are not allowed to remove our under wear. I really don't fancy seeing any one's jewels today." He shivered not liking the thought at all.

"Okay, then that's what we'll do!" Feliciano agreed. Although he often got naked, he thought that it would be best off left for nap time and not party time. "I think we should use one of those Truth or Dare sites, so it won't take forever to think! Every one okay with that.?" When Veneziano could a chorus of nods he smiled a rushed off to get his laptop from his room.

* * *

 **AN: Here's the first official chapter, just clearing up how this is going to work. Extra details will be included later.**

 **Sorry if there are mistakes, this has not been read by anyone but me, I''m currently stressed thinking about my NAPLAN tests and I'm sick... My life is getting better and better, haha.**

 **But really, I'd appreciate it if you'd review and/or give me some dares for the guys, other wise I might actually have to use one of those Truth or Dare sites, I really don't want to do that...**


	3. Native Animals and Almost Confessions

**Hetalia Truth or Dare: Party in Italia**

 **The characters in this story will be:**

 **.The Axis**

 **.The Allies**

 **.Prussia**

 **.Spain**

 **.Romano**

 **.Canada**

 **I accept incest, through be warned I have never written romance before so if I include any of that in here it will most likely not be of the best quality.**

 **Warnings: This will have slash. Perhaps fluff and lime too, maybe.**

* * *

 **Native Animals and Almost Confessions.**

"Okay dokay! I found a site we can use! It's called 'Do You Dare To Tell The Truth'. Definitely descriptive, hehe~!" Veneciano giggled, he was in such a giddy mood he would laugh at just about any thing.

"So how do we set the thing up?" Romano questioned, prying the laptop from his brother's grip. "We have to enter our names?" He said slightly confused.

Spain peeked over his friends shoulder.

"It's says that it'll pick one of us at random then we pick if we want a truth or dare, once we do that it will randomly give us one of what we choose." Spain explained, having caught sight of the surprisingly small explanation, it really was hard to miss.

"Sounds like a piece of cake!" America happily cheered.

After Romano typed in all their names he selected finish.

"Alright. Matthew, truth or dare?" Lovino announced after the site picked a name, every one followed where he was looking to see Canada.

"Who, me? Oh, okay, um... Dare?" Canada stammered, a bit uncomfortable with every one looking at him.

"Your dare is, to find two wild animals and lead them some where the other participants can see them. That actually sounds pretty dangerous, I can give you a truth if you want." Romano offered, feeling bad for the shy nation.

"No, I can do it, you might need to give me some time though." Canada assured. Lovino nodded in understanding.

"That's fine, we'll do the next one while your gone, do you need some one to go with you I don't think any of us would be happy if you got mauled." Romano said appearing worried for the other country, which in itself was a tad concerning as he did not often show concern for others.

"I can do it." Matthew determinedly said, standing up. "I'll be back in a bit." He told them, making his way to the door and outside.

"I hope he will be okay." Feliciano sighed ever the worry wort when it came to potentiality dangerous situations.

"Don't worry! He'll be fine, my bro is tougher than he looks!" Alfred exclaimed, holding faith for his sibling in his words. "So, who's next." He questioned.

"Next is... Shit." Romance deadpanned upon seeing who the next person was.

"What's wrong big brother? Who is it?" Feliciano asked, already having an idea as to who it was.

"It's me..." Lovino groaned, he really hope that he would luck out and have his turn saved until later when everyone else had been humiliated already.

"Well then." Russia suddenly said, taking the laptop from him. "Truth or dare?" He questioned.

Romano thought for a bit, weighing the pros and cons of picking each, before he finally decided.

"Truth, means I won't have to do any thing too stupid." He relented.

"Have you ever felt any romantic feelings for anyone?" Russia managed to say suppressing the grin that he felt creeping up on him. The others in the room did not have the same reservations how ever, many of them were grinning and giggling a few of the more rowdy nations laughing quite loudly.

"My god..." Romano found himself groaning once again, massaging his temples while a nice red blush took over his cheeks.

"Well~?" France leaned forward, intent on hearing his answer. The others calmed themselves down enough so they too could hear what he had to say, a quite giggle found its way out every once in awhile.

"I-I've never felt love for anyone!" He stammered.

"Don't lie Romano, it's unbecoming." England half joked, earning a few snickers, this comment however just made Lovino's blush darken and spread to his ears.

"Fine, I-I might like someone, if only the slightest..." He grumbled out. A chorus of ohs circled the room.

"Who is it?" France and America interrogated him, trying to get an answer out of him.

"One question, one answer!" Exclaimed Romano getting tired of the two's insistence on knowing, Spain was starting to try to pry an answer from him as well, he needed it to stop before it got worse.

"Aw~! We'll figure it out eventually." Francis said playfully, winking at Lovino.

"Not in your life Frenchie." Romano angrily shot back.

"I'm hurt." France over dramatically replied, over the renewed laughter of the room, putting the back of one hand to his forehead and the palm of the other to his heart.

"Yeah, yeah." Lovino mumbled. They heard the sound of the door opening and a call of 'I'm back'.

"You do it bro?" Questioned Canada's brother, when he recieved a smile they all knew that he did in fact do it. "Where are they?"

"Take a look outside." Matthew giggled, pointing at the'window to the backyard. Standing everyone went to look outside, what they saw is not exactly what they expected though.

"Is that... A moose?" Questioned China, thoroughly confused. "What's that on it's back?"

"A beaver?" England Tentatively asked Canada, he received a nod from Matthew.

"I did not know that there were moose and beavers in Italy." Russia mumbled in his own expression of confusion.

"That's because there isn't.." Romano and Veneziano both chorus. While everyone was just staring in shock at the moose riding beaver in Veneziano's garden, Canada just stifled his overwhelming laughter.

* * *

 **Thank you 'DownShiftBANANAS' for sending in a review with the two dares you can see above, I tried to lengthen certain points in the story as you suggested, I didn't know I was rushing until you mentioned it so again thank you for pointing that out.**

 **Also I thank 'hetalia3' and 'Guest' for reviewing.**

* * *

 **For those of you who do not mind spoliers, this is for you.**

 **Two of the above mention reviews told me that they were both respectively a PrussiaxCanada shipper and and a RomanoxCanada shipper.**

 **While I do love those two pairings I like PrussiaxRomano a little more.**

 **I'll leave you to think about what I will be doing with these three little angels.**


	4. I'm Not

**Hetalia Truth or Dare: Party in Italia**

 **The characters in this story will be:**

 **.The Axis**

 **.The Allies**

 **.Prussia**

 **.Spain**

 **.Romano**

 **.Canada**

 **I accept incest, through be warned I have never written romance before so if I include any of that in here it will most likely not be of the best quality.**

 **Warnings: This will have slash. Perhaps fluff and lime too, maybe.**

* * *

 **I'm Not...**

After getting over their shock, well at least resigning themselves to the fact that Canada had some how summoned non-native animals from another country, they continued their truth or dare session.

"Next is, Alfred!" China announced, picking up the laptop from where Russia had seemingly forgotten it on the coffee table when he and the others had went to look at the animals outside.

"Great! I pick dare!" America shouted gleefully, happy that he got a turn early on.

"You are to pick the word you use to compliment yourself the most, say you are not that, then proceed to say who in fact is." China declared, a little bit of hidden joy leaking through his words.

"That's mean man." Whined Alfred, pouting.

"Well it's the rules. So come on, get on with it." England ignoring Alfred's over dramatic despair.

"Fine... I'm a-not a hero." America mumbled, though loud enough for everyone in the room to heard clearly. "My heroes are Captain America and Superman! And Abraham Lincoln, and-"

"Okay, we get it, you idolize a lot people!" Romano exclaimed, not wanting Alfred to go on and on about all the people he thought of as great. "China who's next?" He asked before America could retort.

"Next is, Ludwing." China quickly said, seeing what Romano was doing.

"Truth, please." Germany politely answered.

"Do you have an older sibling, is he or she not living with you any more? If so tell the others what you remember about them." China read off the screen. He looked up at Germany with a raised eye brow.

"But Germany doesn't-" Japan began to say when Ludwing did not answer the question with a negative comment.

"Yes he does, just give him time." Veneziano surprisingly cut him off. People who did not know this (China, Russia, Canada, America, England and of course Japan.), just stared at him in confusion and surprise that he would cut his own friend off so rudely.

Feliciano did not pay any attention to them though, he just stared at Germany intently.

Ludwing himself was shocked, how did he of all people know?

"I did, his name was The Holy Roman Empire if I remember correctly." Germany looked over at his brother for acknowledgement, when he got a slightly distracted nod he continued. "I don't remember him as much as know him though stories that Prussia here told me... Though I think I faintly remember seeing him a little after I was found, I wasn't yet properly Germany back then though." He concluded. "Though I'm surprised you knew about that Veneziano, how did you if you don't mind me asking?" He questioned his close friend, quite curious about how he had known about his late brother.

Romano nudged Veneziano's arm as he was seemingly daydreaming. Blinking from the impact of his brother's elbow, he shook his head and smiled.

"I knew him because I grew up with him! We lived together with a younger Austria and Hungary, me and Holy Rome were great friends~!" Feliciano happily recounted, though his voice held a strange tone that not many people in the room could place, Prussia just lightly shook his head at him.

"Who's next, if you don't mind me asking?" Canada's warm but quite voice interrupted the small silence that had been resting in the room after what Veneziano had revealed to them.

"Next is... Prussia. Truth or dare?" China looked up at him, in truth he had already clicked the dare button, he was just waiting for Prussia's verbal confirmation.

"Dare of course!" Gilbert snorted.

"Your dare is to call yourself un-awesome. Well it doesn't exactly say that, but that's what it means." China explained. Russia who could see the computer over Yao's shoulder nodded his head to show that he was telling the truth.

"...I'm un-awesome, next guy then." There was surprisingly little to no resistance on Prussia's part, which surprised every one.

"Right. Next's Feliciano." Before China could even ask what he wanted Veneziano shouted his response.

"Dare! Dare! I want a fun one!" was Feli's premature shout of glee.

"Alright, you must draw pictures of the other people in the group, put them in silly or awkward positions." China read out for everyone to hear. Veneziano's smile turned slightly evil and everyone shuddered.

"Of course it would be my pleasure!" He drew out the words, emotion dripping off them. "I'll be right back with some paper and pencils, you'll have to give me time to draw them, that alright? Yes, okay." He got up and wandered off down the hall to where his room was located.

* * *

 **AN: I've cut a bit off the end of this chapter so I have some thing for the next, I also wanted to give you all some thing to read as I know it's been awhile since I updated.**

 **Thank you Speadee for the T and Ds used in this chapter! The others will happen next chapter, you are also the last review I will be using.**

 **Fan Fiction . Net: Please if you are reading this on that site, PM me any T or Ds you might have, it makes it much easier for me to write them in. If your have already submitted one and it's a review, re-submit it as a PM.**


	5. Unexpected

**Hetalia Truth or Dare: Party in Italia**

 **The characters in this story will be:**

 **.The Axis**

 **.The Allies**

 **.Prussia**

 **.Spain**

 **.Romano**

 **.Canada**

 **I accept incest, through be warned I have never written romance before so if I include any of that in here it will most likely not be of the best quality.**

 **Warnings: This will have slash. Perhaps fluff and lime too, maybe.**

* * *

 **Unexpected**

There was a shocked silence left while Feliciano went to look for the needed materials, Romano however just scoffed and snatched the device from China's hands and shoved it into Prussia's lap. When Gilbert looked up questionably, Lovino only rolled his eyes.

"I've already had a go, I don't want to disturb my luck again by deciding to have another." Prussia nodded and took the answer.

"Well, Arthur. Truth or dare?" Prussia questioned.

"Truth I think." England replied promptly, staring at Gilbert for his, no doubt embarrassing, truth.

"This truth is in parts, lucky right?" Prussia teasingly glanced at Arthur, seeing him tense a bit. This was going to be fun. " Alright I have to pick another player from the group... France, I pick you." Gilbert pointed at the nation, who in turn fluttered his eyes and puckered up his lips in England's direction.

"Arthur, do you fight with this person if so why?" Prussia read out the first question.

"Well, because he's an insufferable frog! That's why!" England exclaimed, turning his head away with a huff.

"Okay, second question. If the answer was yes to you two fighting. Then do you sit next to each other often, if so why? Actually, yeah why do you two sit so close together if you're meant to hate each other?" Gilbert questioned after reading the second part of the truth.

England opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again and once more closed it.

France tapped his chin and donned a thinking position.

"You know what. I'm not too sure." Arthur finally relented, next to him France only shrugged his shoulders and shook his head to indicate that he too, did not know why they sat so close together.

"Okay. Matthew, you're up again!" Prussia grinned at the shy nation.

"Oh, me again? B-But I've already had a go, why doesn't some one else have a go? I don't want to be rude..." His voice died away in the end.

While some people might take that as trying to get out of having another go, certain people in the group could tell that his intentions were true, he just wanted everyone to have a go.

"Sorry Mattie, but the computer says it's your go, so off you will go." Gilbert's voice was mock serious, making a couple of the less serious nations giggle. Telling the Prussian he choose dare, Prussia clicked the dare button and proceeded to read it out.

"If anyone has ever noticeably forgotten and/or ignored you, punish them." Gilbert looked inquisitively at Canada, wondering what his answer and actions would be. Matthew hesitated for a moment, before gesturing to Prussia, Japan, Germany, Romano and Spain.

"You five are really the only ones in this room that haven't forgotten or ignored me." He muttered sadly.

"But, bro, I've never forgotten you!" America turned around to face his brother to quickly correct him, but this only extracted a slightly depressed sigh from his northern counterpart.

"Can't remember what you never noticed." Canada mumbled. America opened his mouth again, probably to point out how he 'could see you right now, so what are you talking about?' but a hand quickly clamped it's self over his lips. He glared England who was coincidently the owner of the hand that had silenced him.

A muffled sound of protest came from Alfred, though he decided not to try any other actions to removed the Englishman's appendage, after all he must have some reason for silencing him.

"Well, um, I don't want to be rude or anything so could I just ask you all to do something that's, well, not violent?" Matthew's voice quivered a little. He truly hated seeing people hurt or in pain, nation or not the urge to help usually overrides any other course of action, not the best mind space for someone in his line of work.  
Seeing just how uncomfortable the Canadian was with the turn of events, Romano of all people unexpectedly intervened, in his own discrete way of course.

"Playing this stupid game and getting picked is punishment enough. As long as we're playing you'll be fulfilling the dare." Most of the other nations present nodded their heads in agreement or pouted depending on what their thoughts of the game were, some looked at Lovino strangely only to be dismissed with a roll of the eyes.  
While trying to get Spain to stop lecturing him on why Truth and Dare was a brilliant game Romano caught sight of Canada, he was giving him a look that clearly conveyed just how thankful that Lovino had said what he had. Romano, uncharacteristically, winked at Matthew with a small smirk on his face. Canada averted his face in a much more decidedly characteristic move.

"I'm back~!"

* * *

 **AN: Sincerest apologise about how long it has taken me to update this! As you have probably noticed, I'm not all that organised when it comes to updating, it's fairly rare for me to have any stories that go beyond that title of one-shot.**  
 **Before you get your hopes up, it's most likely going to take me even longer to write the next chapter of this because I love to procrastinate.**

 **Thank you Speadee for the dare used in this chapter!**


End file.
